


7 Days 7天

by asherahduan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: 这个故事接第一季17集女王蜂哪里，Barry他们已经知道了Harrison Wells就是Eobard Thawne.





	7 Days 7天

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事接第一季17集女王蜂哪里，Barry他们已经知道了Harrison Wells就是Eobard Thawne.

7 Days

注定要被打破，注定要被撕毁  
注定了永远无法接近和安歇  
我与你对立，挣离你，又回到你身边。  
It is to be broken.  
It is to be torn open.  
It is not to be reached and come to rest in ever.  
I turn against you, I break from you, I turn to you.  
——Wendell Berry (1968)  
第一日

“Barry，发生了什么事？”

Cisco已经这么问了三遍，每一次话语之间的间隔都比上一次要短。问到第三遍的时候。Dr. Wells也感觉不对劲。Dr. Wells扶着话筒倾身说：“Barry，请回答我。”

唰……唰……  
对讲机那边传来物体在地上被拖行的声音……同一时间，他们屏幕上所有的数据都跳为零。Dr. Wells的左手撑在轮椅扶手，全身重量压在撑着额头的右肘上。如果Cisco不知道他已经失去行走能力，看他手臂肌肉绷紧的状态会以为他正在蓄力，随时会从那架轮椅上跳起来奔跑。

Caitlin迅速分析着数据消失前的最后一帧画面，抬起头说：“Barry的心跳缓慢，但并无生命危险。他……可能是被人打昏。”

Dr. Wells看向Cisco，Cisco不待他开口立刻提议：“GPS信号已经被屏蔽。我马上扫描那段路上的监控录像。”

Dr.Wells点点头，操纵轮椅驶向主控室门外：“我去打个电话，看有没有人有些消息。”

Dr.Wells一到转角便化成一道红色的亮光消失在原地。轮椅在空气中打了个几个转，终于稳定停留在原地。

他的速度太快，又在白日，即使是Cisco也没有在监控录像上看到他的身影。他以Barry最后已知地点为圆心，在半径一公里内范围来来回回找了数遍，没有看到任何闪电侠的痕迹。对方不论是何种背景，都做得极为干净迅速，就连他也没有得到任何线索。

Dr.Wells用手揉了揉僵硬的眉心。他环视Barry失踪地点。这是一个极为偏僻的后巷，却又并未偏僻到会让人起疑。这就是那种繁忙街道两边餐馆的后门小巷，满是垃圾箱，到处堆积着杂物。巷子另外一头就是繁忙闹市。匆忙的人群来来去去，绝不会有人对高大建筑物中间的阴影空隙多看一眼。他再一次仔细检查周围环境看是否有遗漏的线索。这里并没有明显打斗的痕迹，看起来像是对方刻意将Barry引到这里，出其不意地一击便击晕Barry。可能是用了某种特殊武器？模糊的轮胎印显示可能对方使用了一辆车。但轮胎宽度表明并不是军用卡车，那么这并不是Eiling的手笔。他也没听闻寒冷队长要对付Barry，那么会有可能是Mark Madon的同伙吗？

没有人憎恨闪电侠憎恨到要将闪电侠囚禁起来折磨，至少在这个时代没有。而对方没有当场杀死Barry，那就是盘算着把Barry作为谈判把柄。如果是这样，那么对方一定会联系实验室。他唯一能做的就是等待。

Dr.Wells再三审视现场确定没有任何遗漏的信息之后回到S.T.A.R. Labs。当他重新坐上轮椅进入主控室时，他看见Cisco和Caitlin正埋首于电脑屏幕中。地图，生理数据，各种各样的资料在屏幕上闪烁。他们正一边看屏幕一边敲击键盘，口中商讨可行办法，根本就无暇关注他的失踪。

而他不必出声询问也能从Cisco和Caitlin的表情上读出他们此刻仍然一筹莫展。而他也没有更好的建议。

他拨通Joe的电话，对Joe说明情况后让Joe带领CSI去闪电侠消失地点再次调查。然而仍然没有发现任何有用线索。

他们等了一夜，实验室这一夜安静的可怕。

*

*  
第二日

 

清晨阳光射入主控室的窗户中，黎明已破，新的一天马上就要开始。实验室的恒温空调让人感觉不到外面的冷意，但能从光线中看出来清晨的鲜活。

然后他听见了，刺耳的“哗啦，哗啦”的噪音。

那是火警声。 

但是有什么东西不太对。

Cisco揉着发麻的手臂，他并不是第一次在实验室过夜，也并不是第一次像这样趴在桌子上睡着，手臂的酸痛感简直是像是挚友般亲密的存在。可他从来没见过Dr.Wells和他们一起在实验室过夜。至少不是在这里，在主控室里。

Cisco揉着眼睛，茫然地环顾四周。Dr. Wells正安坐在轮椅上，他的脸刚离开撑在轮椅上的手掌。他看起来像是刚打了个盹又被火警吵醒，正一脸茫然。他的脸上甚至还印着未消退的指印。和Dr.Wells共事那么多年，他知道Dr. Wells身边一直都有一道看不见的线将他和周围的人分隔开。即使他事业一落千丈，也不曾允许任何人看到他失态的样子。此刻Cisco觉得他看到了Dr. Wells极为私密的一面。

Joe是最先反应过来的人，他迅速从椅子上站起来，指着出口说：“嘿，你们得马上出去。”

医生的训练让Caitlin也清醒过来，她顺手将垂在额头前的头发拨到脑后，向Dr.Wells走去，“Dr.Wells 我们必须出去。”

Dr.Wells操纵轮椅向实验室外驶去。Caitlin和Cisco紧跟其后。Joe一直陪着他们到S.T.A.R. Labs的门口便准备离去，“那个案子……” 他顿了一顿，迟疑半刻重新说道：“你们有消息就通知我。”

Dr.Wells点了点头，看向Cisco和Caitlin，“你们辛苦了一夜，眼下没有那么紧急的案子。那么就借此机会回去好好休息吧。”

外面的空气有些冷，那让Cisco清醒了不少。Cisco目送Dr.Wells远去，他总觉得心里有些空，他似乎忘记了什么人。但一念刚起，又有无数个念头同时升起：他已经开发出了一个针对变种人活动的侦查软件，也许这个软件可以帮助S.T.A.R. Labs重新进入公众视线并赢得一些好感。他手上还有另外一个可以锁住变种人的脚铐的项目，警察局一定会喜欢这个项目。他要快点把脚铐做出来，随着变种人越来越多，中心城也越来越不安全。此时S.T.A.R. Labs无疑是中心城的脊梁。

他这么想着，捂嘴打了一个哈欠，他也不知道自己为什么在实验室留到那么晚。但是他知道他现在最需要的就是睡眠，只有吃饱睡足，他才能尽快地完成手上的项目帮助Dr.Wells重建公众对S.T.A.R. Labs的信心。

“走吧，我送你一程。”Caitlin侧头对Cisco说道。Cisco点点头，跟着Caitlin向停车场走去。

消防员很快就赶来，事实证明那不过是短路引起的误报。Dr.Wells对消防员表示感谢与歉意之后，目送消防车远去。

整个实验室建筑内只剩Dr.Wells，他按下封锁实验室大门按钮后，厚重的钢制安全门在他面前缓缓落下。等到门完全落下后，他从轮椅上站起来。

他用力揉着脖颈上僵硬的肌肉，然后又伸了一个懒腰。当他这么做的时候，他能听见关节拉伸舒张时发出的细小噪音，他也因为酸胀的脊柱发出一声叹息。修复过后的水泥墙壁粗燥而又坚硬，偶尔露出钢筋，像是一道道伤口，仿佛是害怕人遗忘这里曾经发生过爆炸一般时刻提醒着来访者。他沿着墙壁慢慢地走，一道影子在惨淡的灯光下拉成为一条摇摇晃晃的细线投影在灰色墙壁上——像是一个鬼魂走在空无一人的走廊。

他走的很慢，并不是因为肌肉仍在酸痛，而是他想活动开酸胀的肌肉。对于一个有正常行走能力的人来讲，在椅子上缩了一夜后腿脚关节一定会肿胀，肌肉也一定会僵硬的仿佛不属于他。缓慢到位的拉伸运动有助于他迅速恢复正常行走速度。他走过主控室，空空荡荡，安静的主控室看起来和往常有些不一样。他看了一眼表，早上六点半，他并不是没有在更早的时候到达空无一人的主控室，可他记忆中的主控室并没有这样冷清。

他闭上眼睛，穿着白大褂的实验人员熙熙攘攘，年轻的人们脸上洋溢着热情与信念。数百位来自世界各地的业界精英因为对未来共同的希望聚集在此，齐心协力地设计制造出粒子加速器。  
那本该让他自豪骄傲，可那时的他置身于此地就像是站在一个公共舞台，他所有的话语和动作都是一场拙劣的表演。粒子加速器对他而言是一个任务，一个达到他目的的必须手段，除此之外再无其他情绪。

他睁开眼睛，主控室萧索寂静空无一物，只剩下他自己。粒子加速器爆炸后，他失去了公司的决策权，不得不关闭中心城的S.T.A.R. Labs。而那不曾让他心烦半刻。他也间接背上17条人命，他看着空荡荡的主控室，一个接一个地念出17个名字。如果他有良心的话，他理应感觉到不安。然而却是他的无动于衷让他感觉不安。

他环视主控室，在很早以前他也曾经站在这里，在一个相似的早晨面对这样冷清破败的情景。但一切扔在他掌控之中，似乎他早就知道一切都会走到今日。

但今日，他感觉到一丝不妙，有什么脱离了他的计划。

他再次打量一眼主控室，试图找出那股违和，未果。他踱步走到地下室，将手掌撑在护栏，低头看向管道。破裂的大地正裸露出裂口以及碎片，那是还未完全清理干净的事故现场。每一处伤痕都在讲述事故发生时这里有多么危险。他记得Ronnie的话语，他记得Caitlin的哭泣，以及Cisco的嘶吼。他唯一不记得是他为何感觉如释重负甚至心怀期待。这不合常理。

粒子加速器究竟为何爆炸呢？而他驱逐Rathaway的举动让爆炸看起来是一个有预谋的阴谋。他有正常的认知能力，那么他为什么要毁坏十几年来的心血？

正在此刻他的手机铃声突然响起，打断了他的沉思。Dr.Wells接通电话，“你好，Harrison Wells。”

对方询问他是否真的需要取消今天下午在大学的演讲。这让他非常疑惑，他今日并没有特别的安排，为何需要取消已经预定好的行程呢？从实际利益角度考虑，大学演讲的确是重建公众对S.T.A.R. Labs信心的最好出发点。年轻人总是更容易轻信，更容易被才华和名声蒙蔽双眼。即使他失去了名声，他仍然拥有让人折服的才华。

“实在抱歉，我不记得我取消了行程。”他试探性的询问，对方很快便告诉他，他是昨日下午致电取消行程，说是有突发急事。

“不过，您能来就太好了。今日的确是有一位教授不能如约抵达。一定是我们的工作人员出了差错，把您与那位教授弄混淆了。”

“我会准时到达。感谢你再次打电话确认。”说完他挂了电话。他按到通话记录。上一个呼出号码在昨日十六点三十分，那便是大学的电话。而倒数第二个呼出号码便是Joe，拨出时间是十三点十五分。

昨天一定发生了很重要的事情，导致他取消行程。但他现在却想不起来那件事究竟是什么。

他厌恶一无所知，无知无序是他厌恶榜单上并列排名第二的事物，但他最厌恶的是什么？他无法回答。

*

*  
第三日

Dr.Wells醒的很早。他躺在宽大的床上揉着眼想着今日安排。他懒散地开口命令，但是声音突然从舌头上溜走——他忘记了即将出口的话语。

像写一封显隐信倏然间的晃神，再落笔时他已失去这个秘密，布满字痕的白纸浑如一个幻觉。而他不幸遗忘了读取密匙，从此便失落全部的信息。

他的思维飘向更远的地方，他又想起昨日的演讲。现场的气氛比他预料中热烈很多。演讲大厅中满是站着的年轻人，一张张年轻稚嫩的脸庞在台下喊着他的名字声浪此起彼伏。他调整轮椅角度，面对众人挥手致意。欢呼声与掌声就像粒子加速器启动那晚一样热烈。一切皆如往昔。

他安坐在高处的演讲台，目光扫过会场每一处角落，落到每一个人身上。没有人相信他其实看清了每一个与会者的脸，没有人知道他的希望在每一张脸上扬起又失落。那是就连他自己也不甚明白的心情。他的大脑超乎常人地快速运转，迅速比较着每一张脸。没有人发现他瞬间的出神，最后他用力闭上眼睛，微乎其微地摇摇头。

他再次睁开眼睛时，嘴角挂着一丝和煦的微笑轻声道来：“所谓‘理解’某种事情指的是什么意思？让我们想象一下：组成这个“世界”的种种的运动物体，他们的复杂排列有点像天神们所下的一盘伟大的国际象棋，而我们则是这盘棋的观众。我们不知道弈棋的规则，唯一可做的事就是观看这场棋赛。当然，假如我们观看了足够长的时间，总归能看出几条规则来。这些弈棋规则就是我们所说的基础物理。但是，即使我们知道了每条规则，仍然不能理解为什么下棋时要走某一步棋，这仅仅是因为情况太复杂了，而我们的智力确是有限的。如果你们会下棋，就一定知道，学会所有的规则是容易的，但是，要选择最好的一步棋，或者要弄懂别人为什么走这一棋往往就很困难了。在自然界里也正是如此，而且只会更难一些。如果我们知道了规则，就认为我们理解了这个世界……”（注1）

他像是一个认真传道授业的导师，从原子构成开始阐述，耐心地讲解量子物理的发展历史。他深入浅出地将力，场，粒子自旋联系起来，再使用形象比喻勾画出肉眼不可见的基本物理粒子轮廓。讲到疲倦时，他还会还穿插一些无伤大雅的玩笑调节气氛。他习惯分析，拆解，用最简单的语言为某人讲解晦涩的理论。即使那个人不在这，他也知道对方一定会看到。故而他特意讲的简单易懂。

讲到尾声，全场悄无声息，他的声音落下之后有余音萦绕。他拿起水杯喝了一口水润润干涩的嗓子，十指交叉旁观台下众人如痴如醉的表情。就连掌声都仍然沉浸在美妙余韵之中。因此当此刻的寂静被不经允许地提问打破时，不论声音和词句都显得尖锐无比，“Dr.Wells，几个礼拜前，你发表声明不会再建粒子加速器，你承认事先知道粒子加速器有爆炸的隐患。但是目前粒子加速器爆炸的原因仍未公布于世，对此你有什么想要说的吗？”

他挑了眉头转头看向声源，那声音颇有些耳熟。一个挑染了金发的棕色皮肤的女人以录音笔为武器指向他。她让他想起了某个他认识的女人，但他一时半刻想不起究竟是谁。他还未想好要不要回答这个问题，演讲的主持者在他身边低头拿起另外一只话筒为他化解了困窘：“这位同学，我能看看你的学生证吗？我并不认为Dr.Wells需要回答和学术无关的疑问。”

清醒过来的学生们怒视着那个女人，那个女人缩进人群悄无声息地消失。

消失的事件，流逝的语句，他第一个想到的便是他得了阿兹海默综合症，那似乎是唯一合理的假设。但他必须搜集更多的证据才能做出推论。他是科学家，一切推理都必须从观察与实验中得来。

Dr.Wells看了看床头的闹钟，闹钟正好在此刻响起。他迅速起身洗漱完毕。冰箱里面有新鲜的橙子西柚，酸奶以及煎饼。他在搅拌黄油炒蛋的空隙又另拿了一个锅煎了两片烟熏猪排肉。他想了一想，又拿出砧板切西柚。他一个不留神，按着西柚的食指指腹传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。他放下厨刀，轻轻一按就看到鲜血从狭小的伤口中渗出来，一滴一滴地滴到大理石料理台上。他轻声咒骂着，在水下冲洗伤口，鲜血被冲洗掉之后露出泛白的伤口。他用右手按着伤口止血，走向厕所去拿创可贴。可等他把创可贴找出来之后，意外地发现那足有半厘米长的伤口已经成为一条粉红色的细线，也不再有鲜血流出。

这不可思议，半厘米长伤口竟然在一分钟不到就自动止血收敛。他瞪着伤口，反复比较记忆里面的割伤确保他不是记错，他想，也许在粒子加速器爆炸之后，他也成为了变种人。而超快的治愈速度正好是他的能力之一。 

最后等到他终于坐下来的时候，看见他的早餐异常丰富，黄油炒蛋，淋着枫糖浆的煎饼，猪排肉，酸奶和新鲜水果，黑咖啡。而他将这足有一千大卡的早餐吃得干干净净。

他看完报纸的时候也喝干最后一滴咖啡。他看了一眼时间，正是8点整。而他平常出门的时间是8点30分。这半个小时像是凭空冒出来。他的时间一向宝贵，但他对这多出来的时间甚至有些束手无措。

他收起报纸，决定利用这半小时先去警察局找West警探谈谈。

*

*

Joe为他到访有些吃惊，但接到通报之后立刻来警察局大门前接他上楼。Joe似乎是刚刚到警察局，他头上还带着在外面行走时黑色羊毛帽子。帽子的顶部有一圈红色羊毛编织成的细网格作为装饰。这顶帽子立刻就吸引了Dr.Wells的注意，这可不像是Joe会给自己买的帽子。

他们走出电梯，Dr.Wells看见Singh队长正站在门口咆哮：“那份弹道分析报告呢？本来是说昨天早上之前一定会放在我桌子上可我到今天也没看到那份该死的报告！CSI的人干什么去了？”

有人急忙应声表示会去实验室催促。

Singh队长还打算继续咆哮，但他抬眼看见Dr.Wells和Joe站在一起后便什么也没有再说。他对Dr.Wells礼貌地点点头，而Dr.Wells也微笑道了一声早安。Singh队长再次回礼过后转身走进办公室，轻轻拉上门。

“不好意思，最近事情比较多。队长压力很大。”Joe开始动手整理杂乱的桌子，他为让Dr.Wells看到这样的一幕有些歉意。

Dr.Wells的眼神飞快地在他的桌子上扫过，剪报，几份犯罪现场的报告，夹杂几张鲜血淋漓的照片。他没有看到脸，只看到伤口特写，干净利落的切口明显是刀伤。有一份剪报是十五年前的车祸记录，奇怪的是那并不是中心城的报纸，而是星城的报纸。桌子右手边是一摞背面向上的报告，上面草草画着时间线，和地点。其中一个是星城一条公路的名字。那看起来像是一边打电话一边随手记下的草稿。

Joe迅速将照片塞入文件夹，压在草稿上。这些都是警方的机密资料，但Joe不知道他已在那一眼之内读完了可读的内容。

Dr.Wells挥了挥手，制止他这些不必要的举动，开口说：“我能理解，West警探，中心城这段时间并不安宁。警探，我不会耽误你很久的时间，不必费心整理。事实上我见过不少繁忙的工作台，而你的桌子绝对不是最让我印象深刻的那一个。”

他们两个人都为这个善意的调侃露出笑容。Dr. Wells将手掌平放在小腹，直视Joe的眼睛发问：“我想要问的是，你的案子有什么进展？”

“什么案子？”Joe侧头反问，“哪一个案子？”

“那个让你在S.T.A.R. Labs过夜的案子。你昨天早上在主控室醒过来，我想问你那个案子办的怎么样了？”

Joe想了一会说：“我也不知道我为什么在主控室过夜，我目前手中的案子都很明朗。”

Dr.Wells皱了皱眉，他想如果案子明朗，West警探就不会急迫到在实验室过夜。

“如果你不介意我问的话，你能告诉我你手上目前在办理什么案子吗？”

Joe抿紧嘴，用警惕地目光打量着Dr.Wells，Dr.Wells尽量和善地露出微笑：“我并不是想要打听案情，我只想知道你最后一个和S.T.A.R. Labs合作的案子是什么。”

Joe立刻放松下来，他说道：“是女王蜂啊，Cisco还差点被蛰死。你不记得了吗？”

“我记得很清楚West警探。可那是四天前的事情。那仍然不能解释你昨天为什么在主控室醒来。”

Joe眨了眨眼，正努力从快速转换的话题之中弄懂Dr.Wells究竟在说什么。等到他终于明白过来之后，Joe迅速瞥了一眼左上方，又皱着眉垂下眼睛沉默了好一会。Dr.Wells能从他的举动之中读出来他从视觉回忆跳转到思考。但是Joe并没有想起来具体的原因，他自嘲地笑了一笑说：“我想不起来具体的原因。但应该不是变种人的项目。”

“Dr. Wells我可能是因为别的案子的线索去S.T.A.R. Labs。Dr.Wells我手上正在调查好几个案子，那个线索被证明不再重要，所以我无法回想也是非常正常的一件事情。你只是来向我询问这个吗？”Joe越过Dr.Wells的肩膀向他的后方看去，Dr.Wells转过头，看见一个穿着笔挺西装的金发警探在Dr.Wells后方座椅上坐下，那是Joe的搭档，Dr.Wells明白他们的谈话就此结束。

“谢谢你的时间，West警探。”

Joe冲着他礼貌地点点头。Dr.Wells调转轮椅方向，他本来打算离开，又改变了主意。他在半米开外转头问Joe：“警探，你的帽子看起来很暖和，请问是礼物吗？”

West警探笑了一笑，他张口就要回答。但他的笑容凝结，脸上表情出现片刻的空白。警探并没有发出任何声音，而那让他深感困惑。Dr.Wells熟悉这个动作，那一定就是今早他正要脱口而出却又在出口瞬间遗失那话语时的表情。West警探很快用笑容掩饰好他的失态说：“Dr.Wells那是我在感恩节打折时为自己买的。你也想要吗？我可以给你写下品牌的名字。”

“只是想说你戴着看起来很不错。谢谢你的时间，警探，我已经得到我想要的答案。”Dr.Wells颔首致意，操控轮椅离开警察局。

*

*

*

Barry眼皮一阵颤动，从昏迷之中清醒。他一手按着一抽一抽疼痛的后脑勺，一手把他自己从冰冷的地上撑起来。他垂着眼睛仍沉浸在痛苦之中。他脑中闪回一幅画面，有人从远处向他走来，而他的视线和对方的鞋子一样高。再往前是他追踪到一个小巷。Barry心下一惊，他用手一撑从地上轻巧地跳起来，警惕地打量四周。

他正身处一个囚室中，四处是透明的墙壁，其中一面墙有小小的铁栏杆。他震动身体，试图穿过墙壁，但没有成功。

“你好，闪电侠，Barry Allen。”一个声音在空气中响起。

Barry看向发声处，光源从透明材质的囚室正上方照下。他处于光源的中心，对方坐在他正前方。对方的面孔隐藏在阴影之中看不到相貌。Barry也没有听到任何声音，那么对方在他醒来之前就一直坐在这里。

对方的声音听起来像是一个成年男人，但他的身形对成年男人来说有些过于小了。Barry在警察局CSI任职，他知道各个人种相应年龄的平均身高。他从坐高腿长判断对方绝对不会超过一米六，而对方的鞋码侧面证明了他的理论——那几乎是十几岁孩子的鞋码。但是十几岁的孩子可不会会穿熨烫得笔挺的黑色燕尾礼服，并且把他关在笼子里。

Barry站起身走到最靠近那个人的那面墙上，低头打量对方。那个绝对是一个成年男人，他能隐约看到他的喉结，以及搭在膝盖的手上的粗大的指节。最吸引Barry的注意力的是对方的头上戴着一顶硕大的帽子，尺寸非常夸张的黑色礼帽——那几乎有Barry小臂那么高。那个男人整个头深陷在礼帽中，像是一个巨大的礼帽长在他的肩膀上。

他是在和一个帽子说话？

“你不必费心查看，Mr.Allen，因为你不会记得这一切。”对方摊开手掌，仍然保持距离，他看起来并不担心Barry会冲出囚室伤害他，他的双手伸开，手掌向上，在空气中展示他手中没有武器，也没有防备，放下来时手心向下，充满安抚意味，又带着种医生安慰病入膏肓般病人一般的怜悯：“我的名字是Jervis Tetch，你可以称呼我为Dr.Tetch，或者疯帽人。我不会伤害你，Mr.Allen。我需要在你身上做一个实验，7天之后你就会自由。而你甚至不会记得我。”

“什么实验？”

“我是一个心理治疗师。我此生致力于抹去人的记忆让人更好的生活。失恋的恋人想要忘却对方，离婚的夫妇希望和对方再无瓜葛，我就是他们会来找的人。而我曾经只在极小范围抹去人的记忆。自从粒子加速器爆炸之后我得到了一种新的能力，我不需要仪器也能达到我曾经的能力。现在我想要试试看，我是否能抹去中心城的人们对闪电侠的记忆。我从未尝试过这样的挑战。”

对方顿了一顿，Barry从轻微的笑声来判断对方似乎在低声轻笑：“你不得不说，这很有教育意义，闪电侠一直在帮助别人，最后却被人遗忘。”

“你不能就这么抹去人的记忆。”

“哦，事实上我当然能。我得到了客户们的同意书。等等，难道你是质问我的能力。”对方抬起手扶着下巴，装模做样地叹息一声说：“你读过弗洛伊德吗，孩子？他提出一个动机性遗忘的理论，他认为那些‘不好’的记忆和经验会被潜意识所抑制，终致消失。孩子，我不能真正拿走人的记忆，但我能让你的名字和那些不好的记忆一起被压抑在脑海深处。当人们想到你的时候，他们会想起其他琐事，被眼下更重要的事情分散怀念你的注意力。每个人每一天都会遗忘些记忆，每时每刻又产生新的回忆。7天之后他们只会想起过去七天的记忆，而你并不在其中。他们将不会再有机会回忆你。”

“什么？”Barry惊悚地听着这番言论。“你绝不会得逞，我一定会出去。”他试图震动手掌穿透透明围墙，仍然被困在围墙之内。Barry不死心地再次做了一次尝试，直到他挫败地一拳锤在透明围墙上，他撑在墙上对着对方吼叫：“一定会有人来救我出去，他们很快就会发现我失踪了！”

“是吗？”一声嗤笑，仍然是那种怜悯的口吻。那顶黑色礼帽化身为俯视众生的上帝，深明众生行为思想为其天真无知而叹息，“很遗憾，谁？Mr.Allen，你认为谁会想起你？我的客户之中有曾经如漆似胶的情侣，恩爱不疑的夫妇，也有同生共死的搭档，但是他们都不曾想起对方，没有人不可取代。即使面对此生挚爱，一个人也有自己的价值和生存目标。让我问你一个问题，你认为如果此刻在这里的是West小姐，你会想起她吗？”

“当然！”Barry不暇思索地回答。  
“那很好。让我们再来做一个实验，如果7天之后你仍然记得West小姐，我会撤销这个实验，把所有人的记忆都交还给他们。”

他突然从椅子上站起来，这个动作让Barry不由自主地后退一步。他的肩高不过孩童，头颅隐藏在黑色礼帽之下。Barry看不到他的脸，但能感受到对方的自信和愉悦，那让Barry恐惧。

“放松，Mr.Allen，我无意伤害你。我为你准备了茶水和书籍，我愿意提供一切会让你感觉舒适的事物。我保证，7天之后我一定会放你自由，而你也不会记得这里发生的一切。”

他停了一会，哈哈大笑几声，结束了谈话：“闪电侠，你会求我，你会求我抹去你作为闪电侠的记忆。而我满心期待。”

注1：这段话来自费曼《物理学讲义》第一卷。。  
第四日

第一个假设被Joe和Dr.Wells相似的反应证明是错误的，失去记忆的并不是他一个人。他和Joe都忘记了某件事情，更确切地说，是忘记了某个人。他的家中只有他一个人的生活痕迹，那么他忘记的并不是他的亲人。这让他松了一口气。

那么第二个假设是他可以继续正常生活，如果他能成功忽视他严重受挫的自尊心的话。

他在9点钟准时操控轮椅进入他在S.T.A.R. Labs的办公室。他打开电脑花了一个小时左右回复会议以及公众演讲的邀请。当这一切做完之后，他又草草的浏览了一会网页，最终发现在自己在浪费时间。他有些生气地瞪着电脑。他似乎坐了很久，似乎想了很多，但又好像大脑一片空白，时间就这么匆匆流逝。

直到Cisco敲门声打断了他的思维。

“Hey Dr.Wells。”Cisco敲敲门，走进Dr.Wells的办公室。

Dr.Wells猛然惊醒。他立刻将视线从电脑屏幕上收回，看向电脑下方的钟表。他几乎浪费了一个小时在他所谓的冥想上。“Cisco，有什么事情吗？”

“警察局对我们的变种人侦测活动的软件很有兴趣，我联系了几个操作平台，他们也很有兴趣。只要我们上传这个软件他们就会推送这个消息给每一位用户。”

“干得好，Cisco。”Dr.Wells看向Cisco挤出一个微笑。

“你似乎不是那么高兴？我本来以为你会很高兴看到这方面的进展Dr Wells。”Cisco指了指他说，Cisco侧着身体，小心地抬眼打量着Dr. Wells的反应，见对方并没有露出不快才鼓起勇气说：“你还好吗？Dr.Wells，你看起来有些心不在焉。”

Dr.Wells抿了抿嘴，知道这两天的反常引起了Cisco和Caitlin的注意。他原本假设是他遗忘了某件事情，可在这几天的调查之中发现他所遗忘的占用了他一半的时间。他一天24小时，去除其中7小时睡眠，3小时进食休息，以及1小时交通后的13小时之中，除去指导Cisco和Caitlin，他日常行程表上几乎是一片空白。

他当然不好，如果有人把你几乎花费了全部心血的项目突然拿走的话，你绝对不会像他这样安然坐在这里思考他究竟是否可以接受这个结果。如果他可以忽略他的自尊心，仅仅从理智的角度来考虑他的需求的话，在这个实验室，甚至在这个世界，他发现并没有什么能让他提得起兴趣去消耗一些时间。

因此，实验室的日常操作对他而言一点也不重要。他随时都可以关闭实验室，他早就拥有足够的财力去过任何他想要的生活。

甚至那从未重要过，基于他甚至为了那个花费他全部时间的项目亲手放任粒子加速器爆炸。他很肯定粒子加速器爆炸也是他计划中的一部分。

“Cisco，我没法和你解释。我手上有更重要的事情。”

“比重建实验室更加重要？”

“是的。恐怕我是这么认为的。”Dr.Wells叹息一声，略有些挫败地承认。

“……”Cisco瞪了他一会说道：“我一直以为你最看重的就是粒子加速器，在粒子加速器爆炸之后，对你而言，最重要的就是重建实验室，看来是我错了！”

不待Dr.Wells回答。Cisco就转身走出他的办公室。Dr.Wells听见Cisco赌气踏响的脚步正在逐渐远去。但他此刻无暇顾及Cisco的心情，他现在做的每一件事情都是错的。因为他并不在那条正确的道路上。虽然他遗忘了正确的方向，但他的灵魂仍然记得。他的灵魂正在向他咆哮：“错，错，大错特错！”

Dr.Wells叹了一口气，重重向后倒去，半躺在靠椅上。Cisco看到他住在华美的宫殿之中，而他正在用心领略屋中每一处缝隙与裂纹。他知道这房屋摇摇坠坠，这屋子失去了根基，随时都会崩塌。

他环视实验室，意识到留在实验室并不能帮助他想明白他是否能够正常生活。因为他正常的生活并不需要实验室。

从积极的方向想，他从那个项目中解脱后拥有了全新的时间，他可以去过一个完全不同的生活。

但什么是正常的生活呢？

Harrison Wells手上握着一杯咖啡，正低头看着橱窗内的展品，那是一个有著名球星签名的足球。他突然想起来他的确是去看过一场球赛的。他不喜欢足球，因此那场球赛对他而言印象深刻。他大约知道足球规则，但实际到观众席观看反而比坐在电视机前更无趣。镜头可不会自己调换，他的视线一开始还能够跟随球移动，后来他就转变成观察其他人的表情。

每个人的视线都胶着在球上，他们的心情随着球的位置高度时起时落，脸上的表情迅速变化。没有人注意他的举动，他也不关心是否有人察觉到他的怪异。

什么是喜？

当球队点球赢得比赛时，全场响起震耳欲聋的欢呼。他身边的情侣旁若无人地抱在一起亲吻，有人捂着嘴，不敢置信一遍又一遍的看大屏幕上的慢动作，然后发出尖利的叫喊。有人大笑之后，又因为长久的期盼成真而嚎啕大哭。

什么是悲？

有情侣依偎着对方的肩膀，紧抱着对方试图得到一点点安慰，泪水从两人的脸上滑落，他们的脸挤压在一起，嘴角带着苦涩的笑意。有人木然坐在原地，不敢相信这个结果。也有人高声怒骂，将身上所有的东西都扔了出去。

他坐在天堂和地狱之间，无动于衷地观察周遭一切。那简直像是一个实验，和他此刻一般的实验。

Dr.Wells垂着眼睛，他努力想要回想实验结果，他想起一些隐约的画面碎片，一些破碎的想法，等到他想要将这些片段串成可供思辨的理论时，所有的片段便消失的无影无踪。他手中空无一物，只记得他曾经想起了一些很重要的东西，而他唯一记得便是它们流逝的过程。

这很让他感觉挫败。他盯着那个足球，一遍又一遍的拷问自身，他究竟想起了什么。他恼怒地盯着那个足球，直到手中的咖啡再没有任何温度。

“先生，你还好吗？”有人轻拍他的肩膀，打断了他的沉思。

Dr.Wells收回视线，转头看向对方，习惯性地微笑说：“我很好，谢谢。”

对方了然地点点头：“糟透了一天，我猜？你看着这个足球的样子就像是和它有仇似的，拜托，那就只是一个球。”

“那的确只是一个球。”Dr. Wells点点头，转身面对那个陌生人，“那让我想起了一些回忆。”

对方仔细打量着他，那是一个看起来像是大学生的男孩。他有一头棕色的短发，戴着黑色镜框眼镜，脸上有着细小的雀斑，手上也捧着一杯咖啡。不同的是他的咖啡还冒着热气。那个男孩子穿着一套常见的红黑两色格子衬衫和灰色夹克，配着牛仔裤，斜跨着学生常见的单肩书包，收拾得颇为清爽。而对方也正上上下下的打量着他，眼里有一丝惊讶和不确定。Dr.Wells此刻并没有坐在轮椅上，也没有戴眼镜。毕竟一个正常的生活可不包括轮椅，不是吗？

Dr.Wells穿着黑色毛呢大衣，领口有一簇毛茸茸的领子挡住了冬天的寒风，竖起来的时候也遮住了他的下巴。他为了不坐轮椅特意跑到了大都会——一个远离中心城的地方，一个他原本以为不会有人知道Harrison Wells的地方。此刻已是傍晚，天色昏暗灯光暗淡，想要看清人的面目已经不是那么容易。

对方向前迈了一步试图想要把他看得更清楚，又害怕冒犯他收回了脚步，“你看起来挺眼熟，你是Dr.Wells吗？”

“那是谁？不，我就在前面的银行工作。”

“哦，不好意思。”那个年轻人摸了摸头，轻声道歉，“你长得和一个物理学家好像，我本来以为今天运气超好，可以要到签名呢。他是一个像是魔术师一样神奇的物理学家，总有各种各样让人惊讶的想法。他互补暗物质的微调理论的论文被我过塑保存了，甚至，你的声音也和他的声音好像，对不起，我一下说太多了。”那个年轻人用手摸了摸后脑勺，低头看着自己鞋尖踢上一颗路上的小石子自嘲地笑了。

Dr.Wells抿着嘴角，极轻微的笑了一下。他见过很多这样的眼光，崇拜，仰慕，甚至是爱慕，他看着那些人就像是那些目光从未投射在他身上一般。然而此刻这位年轻人不加掩饰地赞赏却在此刻触动了他原本以为不会有波澜的心情。那是这几天来，他第一次感觉到愉悦，即使只有那么细微的一点也弥足珍贵。

“好吧，我想你不会随身带那份过塑的论文？”

“什么？”

“相较互补暗物质那篇论文，我个人最喜欢的是针对希格斯玻色子的质量推演论文。”Dr.Wells眨了眨眼睛说：“你如果没过塑那篇的话，我会非常失望。我刚才说谎了，我并不在银行工作。”

“我去。”那个年轻人手中捏着的咖啡顿时跌落在空气中。Dr.Wells眼见咖啡在空气中的掉落轨迹，他几乎可预见咖啡将会如何撞击地板，液体将会如何飞溅上他和年轻人的裤子，而当他凝神看向咖啡时，见到咖啡下降的速度立刻减缓。他刚起了想要伸手去接住咖啡的念头，下一个画面就是他的手指出现在咖啡杯下，稳稳地托住了咖啡。

“哇哦，你是怎么做到的？你快的像是闪电侠。”那个年轻人目瞪口呆地看着Dr.Wells递到他面前的咖啡杯，伸手接了过去，他甚至还举起杯子，检查上面是否有洒落的咖啡的污垢。

“闪电侠？”Dr.Wells反问。

“你不知道他？他可是中心城的英雄。”那个年轻人瞬间反应过来，他随手将那杯咖啡放到地上，急切地向书包中摸去，“等等，Dr.Wells我这里有笔和纸，请问您可以给我签名吗？我可以拍照吗？”

“你希望我写什么呢？我不希望有照片，我还不打算公布我能行走。我希望这能成为我们之间的秘密，我可以相信你吗？”

“我的名字是Adam，当然，当然。任何事，”那个年轻人飞快地掏出纸笔递到他面前，“您让我做任何事情都可以，我绝对会保守这个秘密。”

等到Dr.Wells写下致Adam并签下自己的名字后，那个年轻人将它夹到早就准备好的计算流体力学课本说：“您是来大都会散心的吗？您看起来心情不太好。”

Dr.Wells扫了一眼这个男孩的课本，猜测他是工程系学生还是数学系学生，但也有可能是电脑系的学生。男孩弯腰将书本放入书包中，他用眼神在对方身体上近乎苛刻的扫视。Dr. Wells正试图辨认究竟是这个男孩的哪一部分的特征让他感觉熟悉。Adam看着他的方式和其他的年轻人并没有什么不同，眼神中带着他早就习以为常的孺慕和激动。然而他却在对方的眼神中感受到一丝熟悉和宽慰。他很确定他从未见过这个男孩，那么这个人一定是和他忘却的那个人有相似之处。那么那个人也一定是一个年轻的男孩。

Adam再次直起腰的时候看到了Dr.Wells正在打量他自己，他“噢”了一声，明显误解了Dr.Wells那个视线的含义。他比一开始认出Dr. Wells那刻还要惊讶，他的眼睛因此变得更圆，迅速被希望点亮。他飞快地舔了舔下唇，直视Dr.Wells略有些紧张地开口：“请问，我可以请你吃晚饭吗？我对这附近挺熟，你喜欢吃什么样的菜？”

Dr.Wells知道他的行为让对方产生了误会。但他并不想要纠正。普通人的生活又是怎么样的呢？他们接受邀请，也发出邀请。就像是这个年轻人一样。这个年轻人身材修长，一看就是少年人的体型，长相也不寒碜，他会是一个共度一夜的好对象。他可以想象他们会聊着物理和数学一边在某个小饭馆里吃过晚饭。他也许会让Adam为他推荐一个酒吧好让他们更晚一些邀约显得更加自然。这个计划听起来完美无缺。

于是他微笑着点头：“那是我的荣幸，Adam。”

第五日

他在夜里惊醒。不是在大都会的陌生人那，也不是在酒店，而是在他自己的家中。

窗外下着雨，风将雨甩到窗上，发出淅沥沥的脆响。他常常像是这样蓦然地醒转来。他听着窗外有风吹着结霜的草叶，窸窣地响，他以为有人站在窗外踱步。这声音很耳熟。又或者他曾经如此站在某处街道，听着草叶翻动的声音凝望某个人的窗户。

连绵的夜雨击上枯枝发出更琐碎的细密噪音。黑暗之中倏地亮起一道白色光芒从天际投向大地。雨水闪烁着银光剪出窗外树木的黑色身影。黑暗迅速地吞没一切光亮，沉闷的雷鸣在他耳边翻滚嗡鸣，一次又一次。

他疑心他听见了孩童的尖叫，他闭着眼睛仔细听，什么也没有再听见，只除了窗外的闷雷。这样的雷声也许吞没了恐惧和无助的哭喊。

他起身站到窗边，闭眼倾听。金色光亮一次又一次点亮他的视网膜，每一次都最终回归黑暗。

他闻到了电子产品特有的干燥气息，伴随火焰烧灼的热度而来，舌尖上有一丝金属的味道。他当然知道那是幻觉，闪电落下的地点离这里至少有几百公里。连续不断的爆裂声从天空传来，像是震怒的神灵正奋力挥锤敲醒大地。那敲击声一次又一次在他耳边炸裂，震动从他的心中一直传到他的脚下。他知道在黑暗的地底，会有无数的生命因这场春雷而惊醒。

他心中的决定，也被这样的电闪雷鸣铸造的不可动摇。

闪电侠，他又想起那个陌生男孩的话。

他的夜间活动不尽如人意，否则他就不会孤孤单单地跑回中心城，一个人躺在这里。什么样的生活才是正常的呢？

他可以肯定，和Adam吃饭绝对不是正常生活的一部分。

那绝不是那个可怜的男孩子的错，他是那么急切地想要取悦他。

他以为他自己是想要和对方一起坐下来吃一顿饭的。毕竟一天里面得吃三顿饭但只睡一次觉。

那个男孩很聪明，并不需要他做出更多的解释就能听明白他一些半真半假的暗讽，他们聊了一些私事，分享了一些笑话。但他此刻已经不太记得关于对方的资料了。一开始的宽慰随着他的和男孩相处的时间逐渐增长而被消耗殆尽，被取代的是逐渐上升的焦躁和忧心。他的灵魂得到了短暂的慰藉之后正变本加厉的向他咆哮，寻求更有效的慰藉。

他一开始以为是他自己有些急躁。

他多年科研生涯让他早就习惯了挫败和焦躁。他仍然能够在礼貌的范围之内正常地交谈微笑，但他心里的不安分在危险地上升。

年轻的男孩似乎是非常喜欢披萨。他为Dr.Wells推荐了这家意大利小店。Dr.Wells对披萨并无特殊的喜好，但他在男孩的讲解推荐下和对方一样点了披萨。披萨烤的非常薄，充满刚出炉的面包香气和新鲜芝士散发出来的油脂香气。

男孩子轻声赞美后用手拿起一块披萨，很快又有些不好意思地抬眼看了看Dr.Wells。他放下披萨摸向刀叉。

“别介意。”Dr.Wells在餐巾上擦了擦手指，也伸手拿起一块披萨咬了一口说：“其实我很喜欢速食。我实验室旁边有一个大胃王汉堡，我把他们所有的产品都吃过了，也包括他们的披萨。他们可做的没这么好吃。如果他们的披萨做的和这个一样，估计我不会再点他们家的汉堡了。”

男孩有些不好意思地笑了起来。终于无所顾忌地用手抓着披萨吃了起来。

Dr.Wells看着男孩低头吃东西的样子，有个人的形象叠加在这个动作上，有个人也像男孩一样低头快速地咀嚼披萨，而他似乎就那么看着对方吃东西的样子看了很久很久。他突然一点也不饿了，他凝视着男孩低头吃东西的样子，不愿意错过每一分每一秒。

男孩子抬起头望向他，棕色的眼中闪烁着好奇和探寻。魔法被打破，幻象消失。他的神志重新回到这个昏暗安静的小餐厅，面前坐着一个陌生的男孩。

“Dr.Wells你不饿吗？”对方轻声询问。

他凝视着对方的眼睛，对方眼中的关切和认真让他再一次以为望入了熟悉的眼睛。他视线下移，看向那双微微分开的嘴唇，用低哑的嗓音缓慢地回答：“不，我不饿，你继续。”

“老天！”那个男孩完全被他的声音和神态迷惑了。男孩迅速扔下手中的披萨，在白色餐巾上擦干净手指后，向Dr.Wells的方向伸过来。男孩的指尖轻轻靠在Dr.Wells放在桌子上的手背上，刻意压低声音说：“你想现在离开这吗？”

温热的体温从他手背传来，伴随皮肤的柔软触感。Dr.Wells本以为肢体接触能够安慰他心中的躁动，但那躁动因为男孩子的举动刷地升到顶点化为喷发的挫败与愤怒，“大错特错，大错特错。”这几个词在他脑中咆哮。

“我猜我可能是不太习惯花太多时间吃饭。”他忍住了收回手的冲动，勉力转移注意力回答了男孩的问题。吃饭对他而言只是一个维持思维正常运转的需求，否则他完全能将吃饭这项活动抛到脑后，专注他的项目。

“你看起来的确不像是对饮食上心的人。你甚至也不像是会在外面闲逛的人。”

“不，我不是。但我发现我喜欢看你吃东西。”

那个男孩因此而微笑，他收回手继续吃他自己的晚饭，“我不会花太多时间的。”

“就像我说的，我喜欢看你吃东西，别着急。”他说的是实话，男孩把手收回去之后，低头吃东西的样子再次安抚了他焦躁的心。

那个男孩即使感觉有些莫名其妙，但他聪明的什么也没有说。他高高兴兴地吃完了一大张披萨，又吃了一片Dr.Wells的披萨。直到再也不吃不下别的东西。

Dr.Wells坚持付账后，那个男孩挽着他的手臂并排离开餐厅。男孩以很近的距离侧头看着他再一次提出邀请，“所以你想去我家吗？还是你那？我公寓离这不算远，大概走十几分钟就到。”

他们的脸是那么接近，他能够闻到男孩衣物洗涤剂上的柠檬味，他能感觉年轻人依靠着他的身体，每一寸皮肤都柔韧充满力量。年轻人棕色的眼睛，一看向他时便闪闪发亮，里面闪烁着期待和信赖。

正常人的生活是什么样的呢？他以为他尝到了正常人应该有的生活。

他们吃饭，睡觉。既是生理必需也是欲求。

但没有事情触及他的悲喜，他也并没有任何欲求。

当这个男孩碰到他的那一刹那，他就像是渴水的旅人突然找到了一罐水般欣喜。等他迫不及待地喝下去之后才发现那是一罐咸水，那让他心中犹如火炽般地渴求新鲜的水源。

这个孩子不是他正常生活的一部分。他的碰触正提醒着他正常的生活绝不是这样。

他不曾和那个人在餐厅吃饭，也不曾有过这样的碰触。

他正常的生活在中心城。只有在那里才能找到他正常的生活。

他礼貌地拒绝了Adam，连夜回到中心城。

而他此刻正在这里，在这样的黑暗里，凝视着闪电的光亮一次又一次在黑暗中闪现，凝听雷霆震怒。就像是他这么做过无数次。

他几乎已经肯定他忘记的正是闪电侠。

暴雨越下越急，窗外又湿又冷。他心中满是莫名其妙的担忧和惊惶，虽然他不知道他为何要去担心一个成年的英雄。

但他不能忍受这样的生活。他的生命有一块难以容忍的缺口，需要由闪电侠来填补。

他深藏已久的担忧，惊惶和愤怒被此刻的雷鸣一一唤醒，最终又被电光铸造打磨成利剑。不论对手是谁，不论付出何种代价，他都会将利剑捅入对方的胸膛，好夺回他被偷走的生活。  
*  
* 

Barry Allen感觉精疲力尽，他也的确应该如此。因为他已经有五天四夜没有睡觉。

灯光对他变得特别刺眼，他制服的猩红色也刺眼的让他无法直视，他不得不换上疯帽人给他的睡衣，好让他自己感觉舒服一些。他眼睛酸胀得完全无法阅读，他想要闭上眼睛，可他又害怕一旦闭上眼睛之后就会陷入睡眠。

疯帽人并未食言，他为Barry提供了不少打发时间的东西，其中包括游戏以及会在午夜自动删除记录的电子书。但对方并未给他提供任何笔纸好让他能写下任何记忆。

他在透明的墙壁上用鲜血写满了许多词语，多半都是Iris的名字，以及一些关键的地点和时间。

疯帽人在第二天就识破了他的伎俩，他甚至还非常赞赏Barry。他说：“Mr.Allen，你很聪明，你知道我们的记忆在睡眠中被修复储存。但遗憾的是那不是记忆写入我们大脑的唯一方式。你不睡觉只能减缓你遗忘的速度，并不会完全停止遗忘。但我很肯定不休息会增加你的身体负荷。我不会给你额外的食物，你总是会饿晕的。考虑到你的新陈代谢的速度，你这样做甚至会增加你猝死的风险。”

第三日，Barry仍然记得Iris的名字。他还记得十二岁的时候Iris和他一起练拳击。Iris在阳光中大笑，脸上的汗水被勾拳时的动作洒到他的嘴唇上，而他没忍住伸出舌头舔去汗水。他的脸在瞬间便因为这个动作烧了起来，他匆匆扔下拳击手套转头跑远，Iris留在原地疑惑地喊着他的名字，他不敢回头。

他仍然记得那个Iris已经遗忘的亲吻。他记得他用手指捧着她的脸庞。她的皮肤温热细腻，还带着鸢尾花的香气。他记得她踮起脚尖，闭上眼睛时颤动的睫毛，那让他的心也为之颤抖。他记得倾身时她拂过他脸上的呼吸，像是温暖的春风，而他让他的呼吸也缠绕上去。他记得他临走前她含泪的眼睛，那是夜里的星星点亮他回家的路。Barry闭着眼睛，紧紧地抓住这些瞬间，不敢放手，也不能放手。

第五日，Barry仍然记得Iris的名字。他的意识模糊，身体伴随着高热，他因为长时间不睡觉开始发烧。普通人并不会因为五日不睡觉而开始发烧。但他的五日或许是普通人的一个多月。他的身体也因为长时间缺乏能量变得虚弱。Barry蜷缩在床上，他精神恍惚，他的身体正渴望关闭所有的功能。当他发觉他自己马上就要陷入睡眠的时候，他就用指甲在手臂上划出一道道血痕保持清醒。宿醉的眩晕和疼痛同时入侵他的感官，时间对他而言是一个模糊的概念，他努力集中精神按着透明墙壁上用血写下的时间地点在记忆之中搜索，一次又一次的回忆。Iris的名字是这永无止尽的折磨中唯一的安慰，他喃喃地念着她的名字，像是黑暗夜里的明月，一次又一次，他安慰自己只要念着这个名字一切都会变好。

他偶尔能看到疯帽人站在透明围墙外等待他屈服，他对着那个带着礼帽的阴影露出一个轻蔑的微笑。

*

*

*  
第六日

Dr.Wells走进黑暗的房间。他最先看到的就是悬浮在半空中的黄色制服。在半明半暗灯光中，那制服看起来就像是剥了皮露出脂肪的尸体一般可怖。他听见门在他身后封闭的声音。他从轮椅上站起来，走到近处好看的更清楚一些。

黄色头盔，黄色的上衣。明亮的黄色从腰身开始渐变成黑色的裤子。他从过去的报纸上找到了闪电侠的样子，他知道这套制服看起来就像是闪电侠的衣服，不过用了完全相反的色调。与闪电侠相反的特征在胸口的逆行闪电上更为明显。那逆行闪电的标志和他口袋中的戒指一模一样。

他掏出戒指戴在手上，按上制服橱柜前的红色凹槽。

玻璃从两边滑开，黄色制服被送前一步，让使用者能够更方便地取下来。

“这是什么？”他惊讶地将这个本该自己解决的问题说出了口。他知道这是一定是属于他的制服，但是他不知道为什么他会有一套和闪电侠完全相反的制服。

“这是你的制服，Dr.Wells，你称呼你自己为逆闪电，和闪电侠相对应。”空气中响起一个声音，回答了他的问题。

“有人在吗？”他转头看向四周，没有看到任何人影。

房间的灯完全点亮，他得以见到这间房间的全貌。一个虚拟脸庞在一边被投影出来：“下午好，Dr.Wells。”

“下午好，请问你是谁？为什么你知道我的名字？”

“我是Gideon，互动式人工智能。是你把我带到这里，好帮助你观察Barry Allen。”

“谁是Barry Allen，我和他是什么关系？”

“Barry Allen就是闪电侠，在警察局CSI部门任职。你观察了他十五年，你想要杀死他。”

错了，错的离谱。Dr.Wells咬着下唇瞪着人工智能虚拟的脸庞。他当然知道人工智能说的是实话——至少是曾经的自己告诉它的话。但他绝对不是想要杀死闪电侠。他用力揉着额头。即使他完全不记得那些记忆，但从他和大都会那个陌生男孩一起吃饭时所感觉到的情感来看，他完全不想要杀死闪电侠。他想要的远比那个要多。

远远要多。而他们的关系也远复杂的多。

“Gideon，请问你能把闪电侠的资料和Barry Allen的相关资料都为我找来吗？”

“当然， Dr.Wells，这是这个地球上所有关于Barry Allen以及闪电侠的资料，他们的资料都在五天前完全消失。”

Dr.Wells花了好一段时间去查看Barry Allen也就是闪电侠的资料。从对方11岁起，他就一直在观察他，留下了近三千小时的语音记录，以及无数监控画面。这感觉很奇怪，他能通过自己记下的记录看到自己的想法和记忆，但无法回忆任何相关的画面与感情。

他集中精神，同时快听和快速读取资料。当他这么做时，他看见红色的电流从他手掌上流动，和他在视频中看到的闪电侠一模一样。他用一个下午的时间就听完和看完了十五年的记录。那感觉不可思议，他和闪电侠一样有高速思考以及移动的能力。而使用那个能力的感觉真是超乎意料的好。

Dr.Wells终于从六天前监控录像上看到了他自己，他看见他自己守在电话旁边最终沉沉睡去。他终于弄明白了究竟发生了什么事。

Dr.Wells离开这间诡异的房间，操纵轮椅朝办公室驶去。当他到达的时候，他看见Caitlin正站在他办公室之中等待他。

Dr.Wells挑起眉毛对Caitlin露出微笑：“Dr.Snow，请问你等了我很久了吗？”

“不，并不久。”Caitlin看见他以后就立刻迎上来，挥舞着手臂说：“我在实验室的数据库里面找到了一些生物样本，那些样本有极高的活性和新陈代谢速度，几乎能修复自身细胞任何程度的损伤。我可以利用这个样本制造出一些药物加速人体对自身损伤修复的过程，也许能够修复平常不可修复的神经损伤。Dr.Wells我想这代表着你将能够再次行走。”

Caitlin倾身为他展示手上夹着的报告。

“那真是太好了。”Dr.Wells拿起Caitlin手上的报告，放在膝盖上翻了翻。他知道那一定就是来自闪电侠的生物样本，S.T.A.R. Labs一直都在和闪电侠合作。遗忘闪电侠的不仅仅是他和Joe，就连Caitlin和Cisco都遗忘了闪电侠，也许他们都被催眠了，如果是那样他一定曾近距离地接触过将闪电侠带走的人。“不过，我们为什么会有这样的样本呢？”

Caitlin直起身体，眨了眨眼为这个荒谬的问题感觉有些好笑。她疑惑地发问：“这重要吗，Dr.Wells？我们拥有这样的样本和数据，我唯一关心的就是这些样本是否能够让你再次行走。”

Caitlin口气中的关怀让他感觉到一阵暖意，Dr.Wells抬头看向Caitlin的眼睛，“你大概什么时候会有一个初步的测试结果呢？”

“请给我一个礼拜的时间。”

“我期待你的结果，Dr.Snow。”Dr.Wells将手上的报告递给Caitlin。当Caitlin接过报告时，锋利的纸张划过Dr.Wells的手指在上面留下一道切口。

“老天！我很抱歉，Dr.Wells。”Caitlin将肇事的报告随手扔在地上，弯下腰来就要抓住Dr.Wells的手指查看伤情。

Dr.Wells低头迅速用嘴唇吸去切口上冒出来的血珠，感觉到一阵轻微的刺痛，“Caitlin，这没关系，别担心。”

“请让我看看，Dr.Wells，我是医生。我能处理这个。”

“那完全没有必要。我甚至觉得并没有切伤。”

Caitlin从白大褂中拿出一副手套，又从Dr.Wells的办公室中找出急救箱，翻出其中的止血带和创可贴。她跪在Dr.Wells的轮椅旁边，无言地看着Dr.Wells。Caitlin眼中的执拗让他明白，他必须把伤口给Caitlin处理，否则Caitlin绝对不会安心离开。

“我并没有受伤。你看。”Dr.Wells想着上次切伤恢复的时间，他估摸着伤口不深，此刻应该已经愈合，便将手指从嘴唇边移开展示给Caitlin看。一滴鲜血从失去压迫的手指上滴落，滴在雪白的地板上。

“切得好深，我要用止血带先止血。然后用酒精擦洗，这会有些痛，Dr.Wells。”

Dr.Wells点点头，他的视线完全没有聚焦在低头包扎伤口的Caitlin身上。伤口并没有如他预期一般愈合，那证明他的超级速度正在失效。随着闪电侠失踪的时间越来越长，他的能力也在减弱。 

时间，时间是关键。

而他所拥有的时间已经不多。

他必须迅速找到抓走Barry Allen的变种人

*

*  
第七日

Barry头疼欲裂，浑身冒着冷汗，高热模糊了他的神志，恶心感让他无法开口。他看见了黑色的影子在他面前舞动。他想要伸手去抓，手指沉重连一毫米都提不起来。他只能蜷缩在床上一动不动等待这股疼痛过去。

他的大脑里像是有一团迷雾，白茫茫的什么也看不清楚。他闭着眼睛默默忍受，等到头稍微没有那么迷茫的时候撑着身体想要坐起来。他刚把抱起来的腿伸展开，就感觉胸腔来钻心的疼痛。头疼减弱之后，胸腔的疼痛就疼的难以忍受。

“你需要吃些东西，好好睡一觉。”有人这么说，他费力地偏头看向声源，那是一个黑色的影子，他的脑袋巨大的像是童话中的怪物，眼睛发光，扭曲的脸上扯着一丝歪斜的笑容。“你颅内压高的快要中风，心脏也因为能量不足接近衰竭。Mr.Allen事实上也没什么好抵抗的。你刚才已经晕过去了。”

“你在说什么？”Barry反问，他隐隐约约地觉得自己忘记了很重要的东西，但他想不起来他究竟遗忘了什么，他仅仅是知道失去的记忆非常珍贵。他心里又空又慌张，急切地想要抓住什么但又什么也没想起来。他脸上传来一阵水意和凉意，有眼泪从他脸上流下。他努力伸手擦干眼泪，睁开眼睛试图看清楚墙上写的东西，只要他能看清楚，只要他能记得，一切都会变好。

“Iris，Iris。”他抱着头忍着剧烈的头疼和心疼念着这个名字，那个名字并没有抚平他的焦躁和痛疼。那个名字像是满月一样照耀着他的日子已经被遗失在记忆的某个角落，“Iris？”

“你看，Mr. Allen你已经忘了。”那个声音说道：“所以你好好休息。”

“不，Iris，Iris……”Barry喃喃地念着这个名字，拒绝听从这个声音。他努力的回想，却因为脑中一片空茫而越来越恐慌。他咆哮着这个名字，他用头在墙上磕碰，试图刺激麻木的大脑。他的头骨在坚硬的墙上发出可怕的撞击声。

墙上很快就出现新的血迹。

“我不得不采取些安全措施让你安静下来，Mr. Allen。我并不想要你死。”

那个影子说完后，白色的雾气立刻充满透明的囚室。Barry的神志因为食物严重不足，颅内压上升而变得模糊，他茫然而迟钝地看着雾气上升。他的眼皮发倦，手脚发软，身体沉重。这么多天之中，这是他第一次感觉温暖而舒适。他闭上眼睛，那刺眼的白光极速后退，消失成一个看不见的点。Barry Allen终于重归黑暗。

 

疯帽人站在囚室之外，按下手中另外一个按钮，抽干净囚室中的镇静剂。等到雾气散尽之后，他终于伸手打开囚室的铁门。他低头走进囚室，从随身药箱中拿出葡萄糖为失去意识的Barry进行静脉注射。

*  
*  
*  
Dr.Wells在实验室里找到好几个陌生监视器摄像头。他对比了和在Barry Allen家中找到的陌生监视器，监视器都来自于同一个厂家，发射的信号都指向同一个地方。

他追踪着摄像头信号，一直找到这里。他的速度很快，在显示屏更新下一帧画面之前他就消失得无影无踪。就像是闪电侠一样，没有任何摄影机能记录下他的行踪，他完全不担心会暴露自己。他极力控制黄色制服上的红色闪电，避免在黑暗处发出光芒被识破。

他来到一个仓库，昏暗而无光，唯一的光源就是出于仓库正中心的透明囚室。白色光芒从囚室正上方倾泻而下，将囚室里面的事物清清楚楚地展示出来。说是透明囚室其实并不精确。因为囚室本应透明的墙壁上面画满暗红色花纹或者文字。Dr.Wells隐藏在一个货柜箱旁边，探头向囚室看去。他侧身匆匆一扫，Iris这个名字就映入他眼中。

“Mr. Allen，感谢你的合作。我会如约放你出去。”有人这么说，笑声里的得意不言而喻。

囚室中间那个男人正坐在床上，用手撑着他自己的身体，手臂因为长时间支撑开始颤抖。他的嗓音微乎其微，Dr.Wells差点漏听了他的话。“回答我一个问题，Iris是谁？”

“哈哈哈。”有人在地上踱着步子，皮鞋鞋跟在水泥地板上敲击出清脆的声音，缓慢稳定。囚室外的那个人身形矮小，穿着一身燕尾服，头上戴着足足有半米高的高帽子。看起来就像是一个帽子占领了这具躯体。带着帽子的人故作虚伪地叹了口气：“Mr. Allen，我们打了一个赌。只要你记得Iris，我就会把所有人的记忆还给大家。你的毅力让我叹为观止，然而你还是忘记了她。为了表示我对你的敬佩，我允许你保存闪电侠的记忆，你可以继续写下新的闪电侠的事迹。而我会放你出去。你仍然是闪电侠，Barry Allen。这是一个很划算的买卖。”

囚室中那个年轻男人一跃而起，向着发声处冲去。他脸色发青，刚离开床铺就重重地摔倒在地。他顾不上自己，连忙用手撑起他自己。那个男人想要大声叫喊却并没有发出太大的声响：“你不能这么做，疯帽人，求你，你不能这么做。”

“哦？我已经这么做了。”

带着高帽子的男人偏偏头，耸耸肩做出一个无能为力的手势：“请安心待在这里，Barry Allen，午夜之后这扇门会自动打开，你也不会记得我。现在戏演完了，我也该退场。”

Barry Allen，那就是Dr.Wells一直在找的人，Dr.Wells仔细打量着那个囚室中的年轻男孩。那个男孩单薄而消瘦。他的脸色发青，双颊凹陷，眼睛下有极为可怕的黑眼圈，像是大病一场还未痊愈。他的颧骨发红，一看就不是正常健康的颜色。他和在大都会见到的那个男孩毫无相似之处。

这个男孩憔悴而又虚弱，毫无美感。任何人都会选择大都会的那个年轻男孩。但Dr.Wells在看到这个男孩的那一刻，突然听见了他自己的心跳声。他心脏搏动，像由远而至的雷鸣般由弱变强，由慢变快。沉睡在记忆中的力量被惊雷唤醒。红色电光落在他眼前，蔓延到他的眼睛。一股强大力量冲出他的心脏，在他头顶和脚尖之中来回冲刷，他感觉他自己无比强大，有信心能做到任何事情。

这股力量因这个男孩而生，他想要保护这个男孩，他不会再允许任何人伤害这个男孩。

那个矮小的男人转过身体，作势便要离开。Barry从地上连滚带爬地站起来，将他自己摔上透明的墙上：“求你，疯帽人，我求你把Iris的记忆还给我，我愿意用闪电侠的记忆来交换。我愿意用任何记忆来交换！”

墙上的字迹被他的泪水沾湿，又被他的动作抹开，他眼角流下的眼泪带着殷红的颜色，像是血泪一直没入他的脖颈。

愤怒伴随红色电流刷过Dr.Wells身体，在他每一寸肌肉与细胞上劈啪作响。闪电侠占领了他生命中过一半的空白，闪电侠是他十五年的长期项目。对方怎么可以那么轻易的就拿来做了交换？Dr.Wells瞪着前一刻他还想要保护的男孩，攥紧拳头，不知道拳头应该落在那个男孩身上还是他祈求的对象身上。

那个带着高帽子男人站住身形，转身走近透明囚室，他倾身直视Barry的眼睛：“你真的愿意交换？Mr. Allen。”

“是，是的！”Barry闭上了眼睛，向后重重一坐。他坐在地上耸拉着肩膀垂着头：“你只要告诉我，你要我做什么。”

疯帽人转动手中的手杖，咕叽地尖笑几声，说道：“我想要事先警告你，Mr.Allen。人的记忆，感情和人的体验紧密相连。如果你没有做出这番挣扎，我也没必要提出这番警告。即使你拿回了你的记忆，你对Iris的感情也有可能和从前不再一样。当你再次想起她的名字的时候，你同时也有可能会把她的名字和在这里的这些挣扎联系起来。我会抹去你在这里的记忆，可是这些痛苦的体验会永远在你的潜意识里，伴随着Iris的名字。即便如此，你仍然想要拿闪电侠的身份交换吗，Mr.Allen？”

这是Barry头一次看清疯帽人的面孔，疯帽人是一个畸形的侏儒，他的脸孔因为疯狂的兴奋加倍扭曲。疯帽人的嘴角挂着一丝笑容，那让他联想到毒蛇张开上颚吐出阴险信子。他知道疯帽人精心策划了一切就为了看他亲口乞求，他也知道失去闪电侠的记忆和身份是一个糟透了主意，可Barry不能够失去他对Iris的记忆。Barry点点头。

“那么我想要听你好言乞求，闪电侠。这将会是你生命中最后一次说这个名字。”

Barry听到这句话立刻咬紧牙齿，他抬头环视囚室上用鲜血写就的Iris，视线在时间地点上移动。他吞咽数次，最终抬头直视疯帽人沉声说：“Dr.Tetch，我请求你拿走我作为闪电侠的记忆，我请求你将Iris的记忆还给我。”

疯帽人得意的大笑，他的笑声回荡在仓库之中。Barry Allen因为他的笑声屈辱地低下了头，疯帽人收住笑声，舔舔嘴唇正要出声答应。

红光一闪，疯帽人头上那顶古怪而巨大的礼帽也在瞬间落到了另一个人的手里。有人在空气中凭空出现，身穿和闪电侠一模一样的制服。那个人身穿黄色制服，红色闪电在他全身上下如同水波一般流动，像是额外的盔甲。他的速度比闪电侠更快。疯帽人没有任何抵抗就被针对变种人的脚铐铐在原地。

Dr.Wells眼前一切都被红色电光笼罩，他背对疯帽人怒视Barry Allen。当Barry Allen出声乞求时，他心中满涨屈辱，远胜于他自己出声乞求别人。他与Barry Allen似乎在某方面紧密相连，当Barry受辱时，他也感同身受。因此他绝不许Barry出声乞求，他也绝不许Barry受人欺辱。他狠狠地扔下手中的脚铐发射枪，面对震惊的Barry，振动声带一字一顿地说：“闪电侠，没有我的同意可不行！”

疯帽人顾不上自己被铐在原地单膝下跪的姿势，他将短小的手臂摸上空无一物的头顶，急切地寻找他的帽子，那里空无一物。他四处查看，直到看到黄衣的急速者手中的帽子。疯帽人强作镇定地发问：“你是谁？”

Dr.Wells并没有理会他，他低头仔细检查手中的礼帽，最后在礼帽一侧找到一个小型电波发射装置，他随口命令：“Gideon，请告诉我疯帽人Dr.Tetch的相关资料。”

“请稍等。Dr.Tetch 全名是Jervis Tetch，外号疯帽人。他是哥谭市的精神治疗医师。他作为变种人的能力是能借助礼帽中的自行研发的发射器操纵人的记忆……”

“是你！你是杀了我妈妈的人！”Barry簌地从地上站起来，站在Dr.Wells面前怒吼。他吼完之后，身体无力地倾向墙壁，Barry竭力用双手支撑着他自己不露出任何弱势。

Dr.Wells贴着透明的墙壁打量Barry，他发红的眼睛和震动的声带并没有吓倒Barry。Barry隔着墙壁回报以同样愤怒的眼神。这个男孩比他想象中更高，眼睛正因为怒火发光，漂亮的像是极致火彩的绿翡翠。Dr.Wells高涨的怒火因为Barry这一句话消失的无影无踪：“你记得我？”

Barry一定是极度虚弱，他无法长时间保持站立的姿势。Barry跌倒在地，懒得回答这个问题。很快Eobard也想明白了这个问题的答案，他听见了疯帽人想要让Barry用闪电侠的记忆来交换。那么Barry仍然保留着作为闪电侠的记忆。而他自己一定是存在于对方闪电侠那部分记忆中。

一些浮光掠影的记忆再次从他眼前流过。但Barry现在不是他的首要任务，Barry很安全。他的首要任务是拿回他自己的记忆。

Dr.Wells转身看向疯帽人，震动的声带继续说：“Dr.Tetch，请容许我自我介绍，我是Eobard Thawne。你不认识我，但是我有你所有的资料，包括你所有的银行账户和名下地产地址，就算你躲到天涯海角我也能把你再次给找出来。我建议你恢复所有人关于闪电侠以及Barry Allen的记忆，同时我也希望你交还Barry Allen的所有记忆。否则你不会喜欢我接下来想要做的事。”

“你想要做什么？”疯帽人正视图用他的特殊能力对Dr.Wells发动攻击。但他所有的能力都被针对变种人的脚铐锁住，他无法使出半分能力。

Dr.Wells上前一步，伸出一根震动的手指伸向疯帽人。疯帽人努力弯腰后退，想要避开手指，最终被迫看到那根食指停在他的额头前。那个自称Eobard的人将手指点在他额前说：“Dr. Tetch，你是精神方面的医师，你一定知道脑白质切除术对人的影响。我的手指能够穿透任何物质，其中包括你的颅骨。如果你不给我我所想要的，我就会用这根手指伸入你的额头，在你的前额叶上面戳几个洞，我也不介意搅一搅。我相信你比我更加清楚后果。而我不会给你第二次机会。”

疯帽人看着那根手指接近，他额头一凉，有什么的确是穿过了他的头皮，逐渐逼近头骨后面的前额叶。这种感觉他这辈子不想要再尝试第二遍。

“我做，我做！”疯帽人举手喊道：“但是我需要我的帽子，我需要你移开这个诡异的装置。”

Dr.Wells按下手中按钮，暂时抑制脚铐针对变种人的功能。他盯着疯帽人的举动，一边用眼角余光打量Barry。Barry睁着眼，似乎不敢相信他帮了他。

疯帽人额头上冒着汗水，调着帽子上的装置，足足尝试了半个小时。直到他擦干头上的冷汗说：“好了，Mr. Thawne，我已经将所有的记忆都还给了相应主人。Mr.Allen只要睡一觉起来，就会发现他所有的记忆都会归位。不过比起这个，你能告诉我为什么你没有忘记闪电侠吗？求你，这从来没有发生过，那值得我好好研究……”

Dr.Wells让脚铐放出电流暂时击昏了这个侏儒。

Dr.Wells伸手震断囚室铁门的电子锁。他拉开两道门，低头走进囚室。

Barry并没有尝试逃离。他坐在地上，背靠着床脚仰头看着他。男孩努力想要装出轻蔑和无畏的表情，他额角流下细密汗水，咽喉不断耸动，那出卖了他的害怕和疲倦。“所以你的名字是Eobard Thawne。你是来杀我的吗，Thawne？你动手吧，我不会反抗。”

Dr.Wells站在这个透明的囚室中心，他看见四面墙上写满了Iris的名字，1996 PS12小学，数十个相关地点和日期，一段段简短的故事。他环顾四周没有看到任何马克笔。他凑近字迹就看到拉长的指纹。这些线索显示这是Barry为了不忘记Iris，用手指沾着自己的鲜血写下了这些故事。他为Barry的执着动容。

Dr.Wells向坐在地上的Barry伸出手掌，震动着声带说道：“我今天是来救你的，闪电侠，你还能走吗？”

Barry抓住他的手，指尖毫无力量，他手套上传来不正常的高热。Dr.Wells心中一动，在他还未完全反应过来的时候，他就在Barry Allen身边单膝跪下。Barry因为他突然的举动放开他的手，向床边缩去。一股强大的张力从Barry身上传来，Barry的情绪在瞬间被放大无数倍投向Dr.Wells自身，Barry的恐惧让他停住所有的动作。

他停止了震动声带，同时抑制眼中红色的电光露出那双蓝色瞳孔。他用他原本的声音说：“Barry，你急需医疗救助，我会把你送到你的组员那里。”说完他再次将手臂伸向Barry，这一次Barry看着他的眼睛，不再躲避。

Dr.Well将Barry拉入他怀中，手臂分别穿过Barry的膝盖和肋下，打横抱起Barry。Barry垂着眼睛，顺从地缩在他怀中，没有反抗，也没有迎合。

Barry状态很差，他身体正散发不正常的高热，目光涣散无法长时间聚焦，举止迟钝。Barry明显缺乏必需的能量，他甚至都不能够像正常人一样走动。他心中为这个认知瞬间涌上柔软的心疼和担忧。

Dr.Wells身体一晃，过去十五年的情感伴随着记忆在这千分之一秒的间隙和Barry Allen的体重温度一起砸到他身上。

Barry Allen，他的敌人，他的对手，他的英雄，他的偶像，他的学徒，他的实验对象，他的……他无法用定语形容的对象。

他想起来他的确是看过一场足球赛。

他买到了3张球票。他将其中两张座位连在一起的球票与事先准备好的中奖信件一起封入信封。他反复查看直到他确信球票和中奖信件都被安全地封好。他甚至伪造邮戳亲自将信件送到Joe的邮箱。他忍受着单调而无聊的球赛，他坐在天堂和地狱之中茫然无措。直到他看见坐在前方年幼的Barry侧脸露出巨大笑容。Barry欢呼着，投入坐在他身边的Joe的怀抱。Barry在Joe怀中拱动一会，又挣脱Joe的手臂。Barry激动得环顾四周，寻找其他人和他一起分享这份胜利的喜悦。

而他被那个笑容感染。他在墨镜背后露出微笑，那是他第一次在这个落后的世界中感到一丝欢愉。

Barry是他的喜。

他此刻站在透明囚室之中，被Barry用鲜血写就的字迹环绕，每一个字都写满Barry对Iris的执着，压的他呼吸困难。床单散发着汗味，地上满是空置水瓶，角落中还有一只被强行拔下的葡萄糖药水瓶。每一寸空间都在讲述这场对抗是多么漫长且惨烈，Barry一直战斗到最后一刻，那让他敬佩。然而Barry无法原谅他自己的忘却，消沉得几近崩溃，这让他心痛。而Barry从未以相似心情回报他则让他心碎。

Barry是他的苦果。

他将Barry抱在他怀中，他胸口充盈着无数丑陋而疯狂的愿望。他后悔命令疯帽人归还记忆。他希望所有的人都能够忘闪电侠，他想要弄醒疯帽人，好让Barry忘却Iris。那么他就能够将Barry囚禁在此处，完完全全的拥有Barry Allen所有的注意力与时间。

Barry是他的欲念。

Barry Allen是他在黑暗中看到的那道金色闪电，他生命中的任何人任何事不过是那道闪电光亮下的阴影。Barry Allen是他的悲，他的苦果，他的欲念与渴求，他的生命之光，他的起源与终结。

Dr.Wells全身闪烁着红色电流，Barry碰触到他身体的地方有另外一股微弱的光亮加入到他自己的电流之中。那是神速力的光芒，那股金色的电流在他血管之中循环奔腾，带给他力量与信心。强烈的情感在他的大脑中放出无数火花，他的大脑像是圣诞树一样被点亮，每一处角落再无怀疑和阴影。

他渴求着Barry Allen，就像沙漠跋涉的旅人渴求淡水——不管他多么急切的想要抵赖这个结论。他想要Barry像那个男孩一样和他一起坐在餐馆享受晚餐，他想要Barry像那个男孩一样挽着他的手并肩散步，他想要更多和Barry在一起的时刻。他拿来自我麻痹的仇恨早就在这漫长的注视中消失殆尽。

他原本以为Barry Allen的柔软温情全然属于Iris West-Allen，Barry留给他的只有尖锐和仇视。那么多年来，他们作为对手和敌人堪称契合，一旦奢求更多，便如同两块反向凸起的拼图，针锋相对，无法拼合。然而在此刻他突然意识到事情并不是这样，他们是宛如镜像的两个对立齿轮，原本只要一方退一步就能交错咬合，从此亲密无间。然而天意弄人，谁也无法后退一步。他们只能一次又一地碾向对方，直至一方碎裂崩塌。

Dr.Wells被伴随记忆而来的顿悟砸了个措手不及，差点被脚下的水瓶绊倒。

“你怎么了，Thawne？”Barry察觉到他的异样，抬头看向他的眼睛。

Dr.Wells避开Barry的眼睛，避开他的疑问，沉默地抱着Barry稳步向门外走去。

当他们终于离开囚室时，Barry长长吐出了一口气。他伸手环过Dr.Wells的脖颈，将头埋入他脖颈中转头不去看躺在地上昏迷不醒的疯帽人。他没有想到是他的敌人前来救他出去，而他为此深感羞愧。Dr.Wells肩膀因为他的动作剧烈一震，有那么一瞬间他几乎就要开口安慰这个男孩。但Dr.Wells什么也没有说，他将Barry抱的更紧，脚下的步子放的更轻，希望对方会因此感觉更加舒适。Dr.Wells听见Barry轻微的啜泣，他听见Barry模糊的自语。他无意打探，耳中还是捕捉到细微的词语。他本以为会听见Iris的名字，却没想到他听从Barry口中听见了Dr.Wells的这个单词。

“闪电侠，我并不是Harrison Wells。”他脚下不停地向外走去，他知道Barry早就知道这张面具下的真面目，但他从没有机会真正介绍他自己。他一语双关地指出这个事实。

Barry点点头说：“我知道……我只是希望是他在这里。”

说完Barry再次抱着他的头，将头埋入他的颈窝。过了一会，Barry发出了均匀而沉重的呼吸。精疲力尽的Barry在他怀里陷入了睡眠。  
尾声

Barry陷入一场噩梦，他梦见所有人的都遗忘了他。所有的人都遗弃了他。他坐在黑暗的角落孤单而又虚弱。

“Barry，你醒醒，你正在做噩梦！”

他的手掌上传来稳定而温暖的抓握。Barry陡然睁开眼，一双蓝色眼睛正一眨不眨地看向他。他的脸占领了那双瞳孔中的所有的空间。那双眼中有毫不掩饰关心和担忧，无声地询问他是否安好。Barry环顾四周，他已经回到了S.T.A.R. Labs。Dr.Wells坐在他病床边，一见他醒来便松开手掌。Dr.Wells眼下发黑，一边脸庞上还印着发红的指印，像是守在他病床前，撑着脸刚打了个盹又被他吵醒。

“Dr.Wells……”Barry仰头看着Dr.Wells，声音沙哑，随即他想起来究竟发生了什么事，他用手撑着病床随时都要一跃而起，“我的天啊，疯帽人，Iris，他究竟做了什么？”

“冷静点，你已经安全了，Barry。”Dr.Wells按在他肩膀将他按回床上，指了指他右手上的静脉注射针头。他又转身从他病床前拿了一杯水递给Barry，说：“我在S.T.A.R. Labs门口找到了你。你严重缺乏必需的能量和水。我正在给你打葡萄糖。但是你可能想要喝点水。你能坐起来吗？”

他此刻意识清醒，身体像以往一样轻松敏捷。那些折磨是如此漫长，当习惯的健康常态回归的时候几乎让他热泪盈眶。Barry用手肘将他自己撑起来，他的头不再痛疼迷茫，腿脚也不再软弱的像是面条。他想要将腿挪出病床测试一下是否已经完全恢复。但Dr.Wells再次将他按回床上说：“Barry，你仍然需要休息。”

Barry顺从地靠在病床上，接过Dr.Wells手中的水杯，仰头喝了大半杯温水。

他在将水杯交还的时候，仔细打量对方。Dr.Wells坐在他病床左侧，此刻Dr.Wells的头发凌乱，下巴上有些新冒出来的暗青色胡渣。脸上甚至印着他自己的指痕。Barry不记得曾见到过Dr.Wells这般憔悴的样子。Barry摸了摸自己下颌，他的胡渣已经被剃得干干净净，被汗水浸透的身体也被擦拭过。有人为他换上了病服，他躺在病床上感觉干爽舒适。他不知道他睡了多久，但Dr.Wells一定在他的病床前守了很久，以致对方看起来比他还要憔悴。  
Dr.Wells接过水杯，重新放回床头柜。

“救我回来的是那个黄衣人。”Barry盯着Dr.Wells的脸，突然开口。Barry用眼神审视对方脸上每一分细微的表情变化，试图记下对方每一个反应。

“那个逆闪电？”Dr.Wells侧头看向Barry，语调上扬。他表示的毫不知情且好奇，很快Dr.Wells移开视线，看向别处之后再次聚焦在Barry脸上。他咬着下唇露出一丝愧疚的表情说：“听着Barry，我很抱歉，我忘记了你，我没有去找你。”

他的表情语气都是如此真诚，看起来就像是他为没有去找Barry真心感到抱歉。“全部都是谎言。”Barry在心里说，但他并不为此生气。他摇了摇头，表示他并不在意。

Barry仍然直视着Dr.Wells的眼睛，Dr.Wells因为他坦率的目光皱了皱眉，终于出声问：“Barry你想说什么？”

Barry用眼神锁定Dr.Wells每一寸面部细微表情，开口：“我，我一直在想，为什么那个黄衣人没有忘记我。我没有别的人可以问。Dr.Wells，你知道这是为什么吗？”

Dr.Wells陷入了沉默之中。Dr.Wells取下眼镜，低头对光查看镜片上根本不存在的灰尘。他想要把眼镜重新戴回去，最后却用眼镜一边框架在他自己的额头上反复磨蹭。他看起来似乎正在思考一个难以回答的问题。Dr.Wells沉默了很久很久，就在Barry以为对方不会回答的时候，Dr.Wells将眼镜捏在手心，回答了他的问题：“我想，那也许因为你是他唯一的存在价值。”

Barry回望着Dr.Wells执拗地等待更多的解释，他需要这个解释。Dr.Wells叹了一口气，用那双蓝色眼睛凝视着Barry，继续说：“你能够把一个人从你的记忆中抹去，但不代表你能够把一个人存在的痕迹从你生活中抹去。那个黄衣人，他的生活……一定非常单调，当他失去属于你的记忆之后，他发觉了他的生活出现了一个无法弥补也无法解释的巨大的空洞。他在寻找线索，最终他找到了你。”

Barry目光灼灼，盯着他的表情说：“我以为他存在的目的就是为了杀死我。如果我死去，他的生活就会回归到这样的状态。”

“我猜，他经历过这些之后……不会再想要杀死你。”Dr.Wells说完，吹了吹镜片上的灰尘。他倾身戴上眼镜，又恢复成沉稳而理智的导师形象。他向Barry耸耸肩后露出一个轻松的笑容，“这些都是我的猜测，可能完全错误。”

Dr.Wells将视线转向床头柜说：“Barry我已经为你的手机充好电，手机就放在你床头。我想你可能想要给West小姐打个电话。”Dr.Wells此刻表现的就像是一个认真尽职的导师，一个体贴的长者。但Barry刚才瞥见了那具皮囊下面隐藏着一个更为复杂的灵魂。

Barry随手打开手机，他知道Iris一定已经忘了他，Iris有太多需要烦心的事情，她需要和Eddie一起装饰他们的新家，她马上就要成为别人的妻子。他翻到通讯记录，除了第一天，他没有接到任何未接来电和短信，他被所有的人遗忘。在天明之前，也不会有任何人记得他。他甚至也遗忘了Iris，所以他并没有什么资格去责备别人。但他知道，Iris像一轮满月般照耀着他的那些日子已经一去不复返。

Barry随手将电话扔在床上，看起来有些无精打采。他低垂的视线从床单上移到Dr.Wells的手指上。正是这双手杀了他的母亲，也同样是这双手找回了他的记忆，将他从疯帽人的手中救了出来。

“Dr.Wells，在天明之前不会有任何人记得我。现在只有你想起了我。”Barry低着头轻声说，Dr.Wells因为这句话眯了眯着眼，正暗自准备迎接他下一个显而易见的问题。但Barry此刻并不想要问为什么Dr.Wells记得他，他暂时还不想要戳破Eobard Thawne的伪装，这样至少他还可以暂时享受属于Dr.Wells的温柔和陪伴。Barry没有抬头，也没有再次出声，他看起来就像是在等待Dr.Wells主动说些什么。

“噢。”Dr.Wells挑了挑眉毛，最终他将手交叠在膝盖上，前倾身体露出一个关切的表情：“Barry我仅仅只能在想象中，才能感受到你现在有多难过，我能做些什么好让你感觉舒适一些吗？”

Barry仍然低着头，但他的视线穿过睫毛小心翼翼地打量着Dr. Wells，轻声说，“Dr.Wells你能，请问你能给我一个拥抱吗？”

这是他第一次看见Dr.Wells脸上露出吃惊的表情，Dr.Wells很快就收敛了情绪，露出笑容，“当然。”

Dr.Wells操纵轮椅更加靠近病床，他向Barry张开手臂。Barry侧身投入那个怀抱，再一次伸手环住对方，将头颅埋在对方的脖颈。

Barry挪到床边，好让他们的胸口贴的更近。那套黄色制服不仅让对方看起来凶恶而危险，同样也把对方的肌理和温度和Barry隔绝开来。当对方穿着黄色制服的时候，他更像是一个冷冰冰的怪物。而此刻，他们皮肤之间只隔着棉质病服和Dr.Wells常穿的黑色线衫。Barry能感觉到是一具同样属于人类的身体正拥抱着他。对方的手掌穿过他的肋下，按在他背后牢牢将他托起。他们皮肤相叠的地方正源源不绝地传来暖意和支持。Barry闭上眼睛，放松全身的肌肉，将体重完全加载在他导师和敌人身上。

他手下的肩膀稳稳地撑起了他重量——那精瘦的肌肉因为承力而紧绷，而他因为感受到肌肉中的坚定力量而安心。他长长松了一口气，在对方背后收紧手指并将指缝压入对方的黑色线衫。这个拥抱像是父亲的怀抱一样强壮，又带着属于情人的温柔和强势，而Barry舍不得放开这个温度和力量。

Dr.Wells像是安慰一个受惊的孩子一般极为尽责地拍着他的后背，沙哑的气音吹拂在他耳边，“Barry别担心，明天起来后，你会发现什么都没有改变。”

Barry用额头压着对方裸露的脖子，在对方的颈窝上拱动直到他找到一个更舒适的位置依偎。他听见了年长者逐渐清晰的心跳，像是由远而至的雷鸣，唤醒那些他曾忽视了的情感与细节。他伏在对方肩头点头附和，心里却想，不，这改变了一切，Eobard Thawne。

(End)


End file.
